The following U.S. Patent Application Publication and U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0116092 discloses a wireless communication tag apparatus including a girth measurement device and a wireless communication tag method. The wireless communication tag apparatus and method measures a girth of a tree using an unwound length of a tape wound around a trunk of the tree according to growth of the tree, and transmits the girth to a wireless communication reader.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,460 discloses a measuring tape for measuring the torso girth of a user. The tape includes a separable fastening that, when fastened, creates a loop of tape that extends in use around the user's torso without support from the user's hands, a link co-operable with the tape allowing the circumference of the loop to be adjusted or varied when around the user's torso, and girth indicia co-operable with the link to indicate the circumference of the loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,377,288 discloses a dendrometer comprises a dendrometer band whose length is extendable for encircling a tree trunk. The dendrometer further comprises an elongated electronic component that is closely or contiguously attached to the dendrometer band for moving along with the dendrometer band in order to follow length extension of the dendrometer band. Length variation of the dendrometer band is configured to be converted to electronic signals by the electronic component.